


Five Years Later

by Vega_Tenala



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5 year time gap, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Korra and Asami have a terrible fight, leading to a horrible break up. Fast Forward five years and Korra's engaged to a new man down at the South Pole, living with her parents. Things get tense when Asami unexpectedly arrives, both being confronted with unresolved feelings for one another. What could *possibly* happen? Requested by a Good Friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A story idea given to my by my very good friend Lucy, to whom this is dedicated and I hope you all like it!

Korra didn’t know if she was angry or upset. Maybe both? She just knew that there was a swirl of emotions in her heart and none of them were making any sense right now. It was like her body simply didn’t know how to react to this, whatever it was. A fight that was for certain. It was going to end badly, for the both of them, somehow she could just tell. She was just being so unreasonable, and it was so unfair!

“I don’t mind you looking out for the spirits but this is the third time you’ve cancelled our date Korra.” Asami stood in front of the Avatar, glaring. She was not happy. She had yet to raise her voice, but Korra knew that they were fighting.

“It’s my duty Asami…I can’t just abandon them!” Korra pleaded.

“I’m not telling you to!” The CEO raised her voice slightly, the frustration finally getting to her. “But you keep cancelling for every little thing these spirits need. What about what _I_ need Korra?”

“But the spirits-“

“That’s IT.” Asami seethed before storming closer. Korra knew that look, backing away before hitting the wall. She swallowed. She may be the Avatar, but a pissed off Asami something that she was well and truly scared of. “Korra it’s me of the spirits.”

“I…Asami that’s not-“

“Fair? No. What’s not fair is being blown off by my _girlfriend_ because a bunch of _spirits_ are more _important_ three times in a row!” Korra shied into herself as Asami proceeded to tower intimidatingly over her.

“I have a duty to them Asami! I can’t just not help them!” Korra returned straightening up a little to at least try and _look_ like she had a little backbone in the situation.

“Oh please…you’re just afraid!” Her eyes was as fiery as her Fire Nation lineage. The Avatar moved her chin up a little as she proceeded to try and defend herself.

“How am I afraid Asami? I’m the Avatar-“

“And you’re scared you won’t be a good one. You’re so afraid you’re forgetting me, Mako, Bolin, even your own family! You say I’m not being fair, but neither are you!” The Sato’s voice was getting louder slowly. Which was not a good sign. She was always so calm and collected.

“What do you know about family? Because your father was such a prime example right?” Korra ground back. It was a low blow, she knew that. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she immediately wanted take the words back. But she couldn’t though, you couldn’t take back words like those. She instantly tried to apologise, but she already knew that it was useless. Korra knew she’d probably just ruined the best thing that have ever happened to her. Hindsight was a bitch. “Sami-”

“No.” There was a waver in the brunette’s voice as it quietened, turning hard and cold. Asami took a step back as she turned around, folding her arms. “Just…go Korra.”

“I-”

“Go.” There was no room for argument. She had no choice.

So she left.

***

Five Years Later…

“Stop! Put me down!” Korra laughed as she was held above the man’s head. His dark hair waived in the wind as her twirled the pair of them about, stopping no sign of stopping the game, after all, it was clear to Korra he was having way too much fun teasing her. Not that she minded, no, she could never mind. He was so sweet and kind and fun. Handsome to. It was no wonder why she had fallen for him, and she was glad her parents approved.

“Do you really want me to do that spider-money?” He laughed as he slowed down and brought her closer, warring his arms around her as she slipped her own arms around his neck. Their lips met in a kiss for a few moments.

“Mm…if we get to do more of that, then maybe…” She giggled as he put her on the snow. “It’s getting dark, we should head back.”

“I heard your dad is getting visitors in a few weeks.” He smiled as he picked up the two bags they had packed earlier. For some reason their thing had become camping. At least it gave them some alone time. Something the Avatar was always eager to get considering how hectic her life used to be. At least now the world had sorted itself out somewhat to the point where she was only needed for the really important stuff.

“Yeah, he won’t tell me who though.” She shrugged, placing a quick peck on his lips. “Important business people or something.”

“I guess we’ll find out who soon enough.” He smiled.

“I suppose so.” Korra shook her head, a smile gracing her features. In the years since she had moved back to the Southern Water Tribe, he hair had grown back to its old length, something she didn’t mind being able to tie it back up again. It made her feel like certain incidents all those year ago never happened. Which was brilliant. For a time.

“So Korra…I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it Amrok?” She tilted her head, curious.

“I…Korra we’ve been together for a while now and I…it would be an honour if you’d marry me.” He smiled as he pulled out a necklace and presented it to her.

“Amrok…” She breathed with a smile, taking the necklace. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

***

Korra walked through the town with a grin on her face. Her parents had been overjoyed at the news of her engagement to Amrok. She was pretty sure there was a slight hesitation from them, and there was certainly something in her heart that kept telling her something was missing but she didn’t mind at that moment. She was getting _married_ at some point.

Her good mood was cut short when a magazine on one of the stalls along the street caught her eye with its headline. _CEO Sato Buys Out Cabbage Corp._ There, on the cover, was the beautiful face that still, despite finding and falling for Amrok, haunted her dreams. Asami was posing, her billowing around the back of her head, a hand boldly on her hip. A strong stance. Korra shook her head and carried on.

That was the past.

This was the future.

***

The next time she saw her on the front page of something, was the first page of a tabloid on that same stall. _Asami Sato, Hottest Brain of the Year_. There, again, was a picture of the CEO who now seemed to be firmly haunting her after all this time. She was standing there, in a dress. There was one strap holding it up, and Korra could imagine the red burgundy colour of it, peeling away under her fingertips…

No.

She couldn’t think like that. What they had was over it had been for a long time.

Right?

***

“Are you ready Korra?” Amrok asked with a grin as they stood outside the dining room doors. They only really used the room when there was more than family joining them.

“You mean am I ready to find out who this mysterious person is? Yes.” She chuckled, positively hanging off his arm. They were both in finer clothes for the meal, like her father had requested, although it was more casual then normal for some reason. Every other time there was a visitor she had to dress up real fancy for the welcome dinner. So this was a refreshing break from that.

“Then let’s go.” She smiled before the pushed through the doors. She saw a head of black hair talking with her father as they entered.

It couldn’t be.

But it was.

It felt like her heart was racing in her chest, fighting itself in bonds of platinum. There was no other way to describe the way her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage as the head turned to show those beautiful eyes she hadn’t made contact with in five years. Eye’s she never though she would meet face to face again unless it was the end of the world. She almost tripped as she came to an abrupt halt.

“A…Asami?” Her mouth was barely working.

“Korra.” She smiled civilly, but there was that underlying tone that Korra remembered, but couldn’t place. “I take it your father didn’t tell you I was coming?”

“I…no he…not a word.”

Tonraq was grinning behind them like a fool. Not that anyone noticed.

“I see…well did he at least tell you how long I was staying?” She asked calmly.

“Uhm…a while?”

Asami kept her face neutral, motioning with her chin to Amrok. “Who’s this?”

“This is Amrok…my fiancée.” The Avatar force a smile as the CEO narrowed her eyes at the man and frowned deeply. “Rok this is Asami Sato…my ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh I…a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato.” Amrok smiled, oblivious to the tension between the two women as her held out his arm to shake Asami’s hand. She only glared, and after a good thirty he retracted his hand while swallowing nervously. “Right ok then…”

“Asami is here to finalize trade routes.” Tonraq smiled knowing, Senna narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. “Perhaps Korra, you could give her a tour around the Palace?”

“I thought that was your job?” Korra’s blue eyes swung around to land on her father.

“You can handle it I’m sure.”

“Dad-“

“Korra.”

“In the morning.” She grumbled as they took their places. For some reason, they had deliberately sat her between Amrok and Asami. The CEO didn’t look any more pleased with the arrangement that she was, which was a plus she supposed but they _knew_ things had happened between the girls so Korra was at a loss to what her parents thought it would achieve. There was an awkward silence as they sat through the starter, then the main course. Korra recalled the dishes as being Asami’s favourite. A voice broke through the tension when dessert arrived.

“So….engaged huh?”

“Wha’?” Korra swallowed, keeping her eyes averted. “I uhm…yeah.”

“How long have you two been together?” She questioned. Amrok let Korra take the lead, unwilling to be on the receiving end of another of Asami’s glares.

“Two years.” She had another mouthful of cake.

“I see…” Was that jealousy? Korra dismissed the idea. Asami wouldn’t get jealous. “Well, I guess I should congratulate you Korra.”

Definitely jealous.

“Thanks…”

“So…Amrok was it?” Asami shifted her head to look at Korra’s fiancée, raising an eyebrow. “What do you do?”

“I…I’m a hunter.” He took a quick sip of his water, as if it would cool down her burning gaze.

“Biggest kill?”

“Polar bear dog, three of them.”

“Intentions with Korra?” She threw in casually, enjoying the way Korra blushed and hard.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Amrok looked confused for a moment.

“I was a friend before we got together and I’m sure Mako and Bolin will be curious…and protective of her.” She made sure her replied were even, not too fast, not too slow, little to no hesitation. She couldn’t show her feelings. Not here, not now. Later, perhaps. But there were people watching and she had an image to maintain.

“I only wish to make her happy.”

“Hmm…if she ever wished to be with someone else?” Asami let a small, fine, unseen smirk grace her lips. It was a perfectly valid question after all.

“Then I guess I would let her go.”

“You guess?” She tilted her head as Korra’s eyes continually widened to comical proportions. She was _so_ enjoying this, who wouldn’t?

“I…well…yes. If she was happier without me…”

“Good.”

Korra was more than a little confused.

***

Korra straightened herself up as she walked to Asami’s room. She had been asked by the woman for a quick chat after dinner, alone. She had no clue would this chat would entail, after all it had been five years. She had a bad feeling it was going to be about their fight. The fight she regretted still with all of her being. Thing had been said, and she desperately wanted to take them back, and she would give up being the Avatar to do so.

She fixed her hair before knocking on Asami’s door. The CEO opened it a moment later with a bittersweet smile on her face, moving out of the way to let the Avatar in. She closed it the moment Korra was far enough it, she conveniently didn’t notice the lock slip into place.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Korra swallowed.

“It’s been five years Korra.” Asami asserted.

“I know. Did you expect me to call or write?” She added with a touch of bitter sarcasm.

“You could have at least written to Mako or Bolin.” Asami folded her arms. “I’m sure they’d be thrilled to hear of your engagement.”

“Just say want you asked me here to say Asami.” Korra frowned as the Fire Nation girl walked forward slowly.

“There’s nothing _to_ say.” She swallowed.

“Then why am I here?”

“Because I can’t decide whether I love you…or hate you.” There was something floating about in the air that made Korra back up a little, failing, again, to notice the wall that was behind her as Asami kept coming forward. Soon she was close enough to give Korra flashbacks to their fight. “I preferred you with short hair.”

“I’ll keep that in mind…what are you doing?”

“Still deciding.”

“Deciding-mmh!” Korra was swiftly cut off by Asami’s mouth violently pressing into hers filled with fire that was filled with either hate or love. Korra had no clue as to which, she only felt the immediately urge to reciprocate. And she did, their lips moving against each other. It brought back the good memories of their relationship, not that she was going to complain. They were her best memories after all.

Wait.

She pushed Asami away, breathing hard. What had she done?

“I…we shouldn’t have done that…”

“So you do still have feelings for me.” Asami smirked.

“I have to go.” Korra swallowed before racing around her ex and pulled the door. Asami turned calmly behind her.

“You might want to unlock that.” She chuckled in amusement as the panicked Avatar finally managed to open the door before rushing out. It was good to know that she could still keep the girl on her toes. Now she just had to finish this, she’d moved past what had happened during that fight, and it was clear Korra hadn’t. It was a fight, things had been said in anger. They always are when couples argue. Yes, she had brought up Hiroshi, but as soon as she’d heard that Korra was dating someone else?

Well.

She realised just how much she loved Korra, truly.

But she also wasn’t lying totally. She loved Korra yes, but did she hate her more than she loved her?

***

Korra adamantly refused to look at either Asami or Amrok the next day. Every time she tried she was either overcome with extreme embarrassment or guilt. It was frustrating, her mid kept wandering back to the night before and how it maybe wasn’t so bad. At least the feel of it, what _happened_ was bad but despite the overwhelming guilt for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to regret her actions. She didn’t know why.

“Are you OK Korra?” Amrok asked as they were giving Asami the tour.

“What?” She looked at him before immediately looking away before rushing her words. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure?” There was concern in his voice, only serving to increase the guilt in her soul.

“I’m fine Rok.” She forced a smile at him. “Don’t you have a hunting trip to prepare for?”

“You’re not coming.”

“My dad wants me to show Asami around the town tomorrow and then help with whatever she’s here for.”

“Trade routes.” Asami butted in. “They need to be re-affirmed.”

“Yeah that…” Korra huffed.

***

“You’re up to something Tonraq, what is it?” Senna asked her husband as they walked through the halls of the Palace. He was up to something, he had that glint in his eye which meant that he was doing something he probably wasn’t supposed to.

“Oh nothing, just helping Korra with her love life.” He chuckled. “Can’t have her making the wrong decision now can we?”

She sighed, what was she going to do with her husband?

***

“We need to talk.” Korra announced as she leant on the doorway to Asami’s room. Amrok had left earlier that day on his hunting trip, so at least the weight on her mind was a little easier knowing she didn’t have to hide what had transpired as much. She had to hide it from her parents, yes, but she had some time to come to terms with it.

“Then talk.” Asami sighed as she rested on the bed, reading one of her many books.

“You kissed me.”

“Well done, you can state the obvious.” The CEO chuckled humourlessly.

“Why?”

“You know why.” She put down the book. “Korra I forgave you long ago for that fight.”

“Was this all some convoluted plan to win me back or something? Asami I’m with Amrok.” Korra folded her arms and pressed her head down slightly.

“I’ll admit to trying to win you back but it’s hardly convoluted. Now come in a shut the door.” Asami commanded boredly as she busied herself with putting the book away, but not before making sure the page she was on was marked while Korra came in and hesitantly shut the door. She knew the Avatar well enough to know she was nervous, or scared, most likely both. Korra wasn’t always the best when it came to feelings after all. “Are you going to run away again?”

“No.” Korra swallowed.

“Good.” She turned to face Korra. There’s just one thing…”

“What?” Korra perked an eyebrow.

“I’m not trying.” She smirked, once more advancing on the Avatar, who this time didn’t retreat. She kept standing still, but Asami could _tell_ her heart was hammering in her chest form the way Korra’s chest began to subtly heave. She knew _everything_ about Korra, every little tell. It was something she was proud of, to know the girl that well. “I _am_.” Her words were powerful, just like when they used to _truly_ hold sway over Korra.

“You aren’t.” She tried to defend as Asami got closer. And soon the woman was all _too_ close. “What are you-?”

“I’m finishing what I started the other night.” Asami cut in before making sure that Korra couldn’t respond, locking their lips in what quickly became a furious battle for dominance over the other, a battle neither were willing to give up easily. Korra because she simply didn’t have the willpower to _stop_ while Asami had the willpower to just _keep going_. And despite one of them being an air bender, they both needed to get something to breathe within a couple of minutes.

“Asami-” Korra breathed.

“Shh…no talking.” She groused before taking a hold of Korra’s top and pulling her over to the bed, and for all her strength Korra was just to stunned to stop herself from being thrown down onto the mattress she vaguely recalled picking out specifically for Asami several years prior. She didn’t have the time to react before the CEO was straddling her, and connecting their lips once again.

Korra _knew_ she had to stop this. She was _betraying_ Amrok and yet she had not the strength to prevent their actions going further. She had no strength when it came to Asami. It was something she was willing, very willing, to accept. What was the point in rejecting the fact? And if she could accept that, she knew that perhaps she could begin to get over that fight so long ago. But now was not the time to be thinking about that. She needed to think about the present, and in the present, Asami had pulled off Korra’s top with no resistance as well as also taking off her own jacket it. By the time Korra was fully aware of what was happening they were both bare above the waist, completely and utterly bare.

Asami kept the lips together where appropriate, only detaching for mere moments. They key was to keep going until it was either appropriate or necessary to stop. Neither, she hoped, would become situations that would arise during that particular passage of time. Her hands wandered to gently stroke Korra’s breasts, a movement she knew the other woman was fond of. It brought out a deepened breathing from Korra, as well as a steadily increasing heart rate.

Seems she could still get the Avatar aroused.

Good.

Korra moaned as Asami ground her hips into Korra’s with the friction she was beginning to crave as the movement on her breasts continued. It was torture, but she was not about to complain about this particular type. She felt one of Asami’s hands begin to pull at her pants, so she lifted her hips gently, giving permission for them to be removed. It was so wrong, but it felt _right_. More right than anything had in a very long time. Asami quickly pulled off the pants, pulling off her own at the same time, taking great care to remove bother their undergarments. She was clearly interested in making this as easy as possible.

Asami began to move south, moving her mouth from Korra’s and gently pressing kisses down the girl’s neck, her collarbone, her breasts. She worshipped each one, kissing and pecking until Korra let a low rumble from her throat filled with lust and desire. “Asami for the sake of Raava…”

She only giggled in response before moving lower, trailing down Korra’s perfectly chiselled abdomen, of which she had many, many fond memories. Her hands moved down to, feathering lightly down Korra’s sides as she sunk onto the floor where the Avatar’s legs hung down. It didn’t take much to spread the word as she parted the legs, baring Korra’s folds to her eyes. She appraised them for a moment before lightly blowing on them. Another moan wove its way out from Korra’s mouth while Asami’s hands draw patterns all over her legs and thighs. Her breathing hitched each time the fingers brushed a little too high or the blowing blustered against her in _just_ the right way to send her control cracking further.

Amrok was forgotten.

Asami decided that she had teased Korra enough as her mouth closed in, at first touching the mound gently, and then more hungrily. There was a whimper from above, not a sound you would expect to be made by the oh-so-mighty Avatar, and it was one Asami _enjoyed_ getting the water girl to make. It was somewhat pleasurable to hear. Her hands clamped down as her mouth hovered for a moment, ready to keep Korra firmly in place before her tongue darted in a moment. Korra’s hips bucked a little at the unexpectedness of it.

So she did it again, and again the hips lifted in response.

Her tongue began to go slightly deeper each time, she could tell Korra was already getting close. It was highly satisfying to know that she could get Korra like this in such a short space of time. She continued, keeping her hands pressed down to limit Korra’s moments as she felt a pair of hands gently grip her hair, then clutch it as her pleasure began to build to higher depths.

Korra swallowed as her hands entangled themselves in Asami’s hair. Her breathing was harder, her heart was pumping, much like Asami’s tongue. Her muscles, she could feel, were bringing to clench as her climax began to draw near. It took a few more touches of the very skilled tongue before her back was arching, air being drawn from her lungs as waves and waves of pleasure rolled throughout her entire being. There was a whimper of intense pleasure that came from her lips, but she could only focus on the intensity of the climax that hit her as she slumped.

“Oh wow…” She muttered as Asami came up beside her, trailing her finger down Korra’s cheeck.

“Enjoyed that did you?”

“Mmhmm…but…” Korra breathed.

“But what?

“Your turn.”

***

It had been several days since Korra and Asami had spent a good several hours bringing each other in very high pleasurable heights, and now she was waiting for Amrok to return. She had cheated on him, and he had a right to know. She knew that, she also knew she had probably destroyed her engagement as well. But the morning after had forced on her an important decision. In the past few days her relationship with Asami had seemingly repaired itself somewhat, much of the awkwardness and tension had dissipated and she was glad of that.

She looked at the necklace in her hand. She would return it, after all, she had not right to wear it anymore. She didn’t belong with Amrok. In her meditation, she had seen it. It had shown her the memories of her and Asami, and looking back on the times with Amrok she knew, somehow, that she didn’t _really_ love him. Even back then. And she could admit it to herself now, what had happened. That she was so desperate to forget wat happened, she convinced herself she loved another when that simply wasn’t true. She had to set it right. All of it.

It wasn’t long before Amrok was sidling up along the street with the other hunters that had chosen to join him on the trip, she could see the cart of meat they had brought back. No doubt it would fetch a fine price. There was a large smile on his face as he tried to pick Korra up in their usual greeting, only this time she moved away. There was a flash of confusion on his face, then his eyes caught sight of the bare neck and he just _knew_ somehow.

“We need to talk, alone.” She muttered as she held an arm across her body. Turning around and moving to a more secluded part of the street. She glanced to the side, watching as her father greeted the other hunters and congratulated them on a successful trip. Amrok had his head tilted she they finally stopped and she turned to look at him. She held out the necklace. “I’m sorry but…I can’t.”

He sighed as the necklace was taken into his hand. It was surreal. “Korra…”

“I thought I loved you but I…with Asami being here again I…”

“You love her more than me?” He raised a brown, his eyes so understanding.

“I…yes…” She sighed after a moment. “I’m sorry Amrok…”

“It’s okay Korra.” He smiled sadly. “I guess this was always a possibility with the way you always talked about her.”

“You’re…not mad?”

“No. But I reserve the right to give her a talking to.” Amrok chuckled. “Besides, my parents were quite forceful in getting me to marry you.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Friends?”

“Always.” He brought her into a friendly hug, devoid of anything but friendship. In hindsight she should have realised, all his hugs were like this. None of them were filled with any of the love her parents carried, or what she and Asami had shared before. They were always _friends_. Seems that she wasn’t the only one who denied what their relationship was.  Simply, a deep friendship.

***

Korra smiled as she walked to the airship with Asami. After so many years, she was heading back to Republic City to repair her relationship with the beautiful woman that stood beside her. Amrok was waving behind them, and she gladly waved back before the pair of them disappeared into the airship Asami had flown in on, the woman’s arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

She had never been happier.

***

“What did you do?” Senna asked, hand on her hips as she looked down at her husband, who was working at his desk looking entirely _too_ innocent.

“Nothing.” Tonraq replied with an innocent grin. “Just…pushed Korra in the right direction.”

“So you convinced Asami trade routes needed to be re-negotiated?” Her brow lifted, hands moving to cross themselves. “Who convinced you to come up and go through with this plan exactly?”

“Tenzin.”


End file.
